The Way That She Moves
by Watcher of the City
Summary: Our eyes met, her coy smile entrancing me." - TyZula told in Azulas PoV. One Shot


AN: First oneshot, I do believe.

I love fem-slash pairings, if you couldn't tell.

Song: Lovestoned (I Think She Knows) by Justin Timberlake

The Way She Moves

One Shot

Flashing lights.

So many flashing lights that I'm surprised that no one is blind. The mass of moving bodies, and the strong tang of alcohol make a strange combination. Especially to someone who doesn't usually party.

It's all Saras fault. She dragged me to these place with the flashing lights and twisting bodies. The girl knew how to party, and how to enjoy a good time. Speak of the devil. I easily spot Sara making her way towards me with an uncharacteristic frown on her delicate face.

The lights light her strawberry blond hair in an array of colors, making me wonder if I'm drunk or sober. Possibly in between.

"Get off your ass and dance, 'Zula," Sara said forcibly as she grabbed my arm.

I couldn't help but notice how her nails dug into my skin, to which I only looked at with light interest. As if it was happening to someone else, not to me. Both Sara and I were bisexual, we had come out to each other after a shocking game of truth or dare.

Ever since then, she's been trying to find me a girlfriend. I knew she showed no interest in me, she knew me too well was the problem.

My attention turned back to the people, stopping on person in particular. A small girl, with long brown hair tied into a braid. Our eyes met, and she shot me a coy smile. Entranced, I got up from my seat with Sara at my heels.

I didn't have to look, I knew from experience that Sara was probably grinning herself silly that I've finally found somebody. But I don't know about the girl yet, the way she moved was precise, practiced. I feared that she wouldn't like me when she found out that I wasn't that good of a dancer.

Finally, I found myself facing her. Noticing for the first time how revealing her clothes were, showing so much unmarred and flawless skin. I couldn't stop myself from staring, my mind idly wondering if I was drooling.

The girl twirled her body, her moves fluent and inviting. She was still looking at me, someone was actually interested in me. Everyone usually went for Sara, of course who wouldn't?, because she was the typical slut.

I felt something wrap around my body. This girl was actually wrapping her arms around my waist, perching a bit on her toes to gaze up at my face. She moved me in a slow, side-to-side motion as if sensing my reluctance to dancing.

Her face came a bit closer to mine, for she wasn't that much smaller than me. I felt the heated rush of her skin as she pressed her nose to mine, her grey eyes blinking slowly like a cat. Slyly watching my face for a reaction, she then pressed her lips to mine.

At first the kiss was gentle, almost timid. When she noticed that I wasn't pulling away, that I was actually enjoying the kiss, she pressed harder. Feeling heated throughout my whole body, I kissed her back just as passionately.

Then she was licking my lips with he tongue, flicking it lazily. Judging by the light in her eyes, I guessed that she knew I would open my mouth for her. Complying, I opened my lips a bit. The rush of her tongue in my mouth caused me to shiver with pleasure.

She made sure to lick all of my mouth, while leaving her own taste. I panted when she finally pulled away, her cheeks flushed from their heated moment. I felt a blush creep up my face from my neck, I felt so embarrassed by my actions.

But the other girl wasn't embarrassed at all, she even took my arm in a light grip.

"Follow me," She said, her voice soft and feminine.

She led me towards one of the rooms, which I hoped was vacant. Still smiling coyly, she led me into the dark room. Closing the door behind us so no one could see us.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AN: I seem to depict them in different roles. Though I figured a night club was more of Ty Lees element than Azulas.

And I was in the mood to write a dancing scene for some kind of FxF pairing.

Might make a lemon or series. To broaden this idea.

Who knows. *Shrugs

~Watcher of the City


End file.
